


Three Pints

by johnsredpants, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Series: Three's Good Company [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom Greg Lestrade, Dom John Watson, Double Oral Penetration, Explicit Consent, FoxLock, FoxLockSon, FoxSon, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Roleplay, SMUFFY, Sausage Link, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Threesome - M/M/M, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: A piece of PWP roleplay smut that has John and Sherlock inviting Greg back to 221B for a threesome.CastJohn……….....…..JohnsRedPantsSherlock…………MoonShineDGreg…………...…MsLadySmith





	Three Pints

**John:**                       
"Hey Sherlock, go grab us another round, yea?" I ask thinking about the conversation Sherlock and I had the other night, I wanted to bring this up to Greg on my own in case he wasn't into it. Sherlock gives me a questioning look but gets up to head to the bar without a word but I see a slight grin forming on his lips. 

We were out celebrating a closed triple murder case and only had a couple pints yet but I could tell Greg was in a good mood and knew he wasn't seeing anyone else, so I decided to seize the moment.

 **Greg:**                       
"I am so happy he solved that quickly.  I really didn't want to blow my weekend chasing that nutter.  Can you imagine - killing your neighbors because of how they parked?"

 **John:**                      
"Yea, I'm looking forward to having a hopefully crime free weekend" I chuckle and blush before I dive into my question for Greg. "So... Sherlock and I were talking the other night about if we found any of our other friends attractive, and we both said you were top of our lists. Feel free to tell me to piss off, and we'll blame it on the drink, but would you want to come home with us tonight?"

 **Greg:**                      
I look at John, wide-eyed, disbelieving my own ears.  "The two of you find me attractive?  Really?  I'm flattered, really..." I finish the last of the pint in my hand, fervently hoping Sherlock shows up with a new one soon.  "So... you mean..."

 **John:**                      
"Yep... I mean it. And don't act like you don't know you're a silver fox" I jest and nudge his elbow with mine. "I know we've talked about your history being less straight than mine, so I figured nothing ventured, nothing gained."

 **Greg:**                      
I think a moment.  I've been with my share of blokes, before I'd been married to my ex-wife, but it has been years.  I won't say I don't miss a bit of rough. 

I take a deep breath.  "Sure, what the hell.  You only live once, right?"

 **John:**                      
I reach under our corner booth table and grasp Greg's thigh to give a gentle squeeze and I dip my head in a blushing smile. "Good....ah Sherlock, thank you" as he sets three new pints on the table and I down what's left in my old glass. I'm almost hoping Sherlock reads what just transpired on our faces.

 **Sherlock:**               
"I see you've asked him John. And by the blush on his cheeks I can hazard a guess where your hand is. I take it you agree to this Gavin?"

 **Greg:**                     
"If I go back to Baker Street with you, can you at least use my name while we're there?" I ask with a laugh.

 **Sherlock:**              
"I don't know Graham. Would you want to punish me if I don't?"

 **Greg:**                      
I look over at John, who was studiously ignoring me, with a smirk.  I take another long drink of my pint.  "I could punish you both by just saying 'no'" I grin slyly.  Of course, going back to my dismal flat alone would be punishment for me, too - but I don't want to tell Sherlock that.

 **John:**                      
I almost choke on my beer at Greg's response. "Let's keep this punishment free tonight, eh...maybe another night we can negotiate safewords."

 **Sherlock:**              
I sit next to Greg and put my hand on his other thigh whispering into his ear "but you won't say no, will you? Gregory."

 **Greg:**                      
I am glad my glass was resting on the table, because when Sherlock's voice rumbled softly in my ear, I would have dropped it.  My heart starts racing, and I'm sure my face has turned an impressive crimson.  "Definitely not." I stammer.

 **Sherlock:**              
I lick the tip of his earlobe and back away a bit. "Are you two ready to leave or do we have to pretend we are not ready to leave yet?" I try to implore John with my best puppy eye to leave right now. "But first I want to hear you both say yes."

 **John:**                       
"Don't let him scare you" I say waving a hand at Sherlock. "His bark is worse than his bite...unless you want him to bite?” I lift an eyebrow at Greg.

“And you already know I'm a yes, Sherlock" as I wink at him and turn my head again to look at Greg for his response.

 **Greg:**                      
My head is positively swimming.  Half the Yard is convinced these two are a couple, and I'm pretty sure of it myself, but this is really an intriguing turn of events.  Part of my brain is convinced they are pulling my leg, but the rest of it... as well as other parts of me... want to see what they have in mind.

"Gentlemen," I say, sliding my hands over theirs on my thighs.  "Take me home with you."

 **Sherlock:**             
"Not until you say yes... Gregory. Tell me you want this. Tell me what you want and how badly you want it." Johns hand must've traveled further since Greg let his head tip back and a small moan came from his throat.

 **John:**                     
I slide my hand on Greg's thigh a little higher and towards the inside of his leg letting the back of my hand bump into his crotch as Sherlock is using his super-low and super-sexy voice. I can already feel through Greg’s jeans that he is already half hard.

 **Greg:**                   
"Fuck, John..." I mumble, grabbing his wrist, half-heartedly keeping his hand from moving any farther.  I shift uncomfortably in my seat, trying to focus on anything but John's hand and Sherlock's voice.  It isn't working.

 **John:**                      
"Tell Sherlock yes, Greg. Or we'll be here all night torturing you."

 **Greg:**                       
I turn to Sherlock, and get caught by his silver-blue eyes.  "Yes, Sherlock.  Take me home with you."

 **John:**                    
I down the last remaining third of my pint and push my empty glass to the center of the table.

 **Sherlock:**              
"Bout time Graham." Jumping up I take his hand and lead him outside. I'm excited as I would be for a case. I hail a cab, pull Greg in and wait for John to enter.

 **John:**                      
I slide into the cab pinning Greg between us and tell the driver our address. I reach my arm behind Greg and rest it where his hip becomes more arse cheek than hip. I give it a good squeeze as the cabs pulls away from the curb.

 **Greg:**   
"So..." I stammer, trying to ignore John's wandering hands... and failing.  "How long have you two been planning this, anyhow?"

 **Sherlock:**               
I angle my body so that I lean a bit in Greg's direction. I put my hand on the back arm rest and run my nails on the nape of his neck. "How long have we been planning this? I don't know if we should tell you. What do you think John?"

Ducking my head a bit I whisper just loud enough for both of them to hear but not the cabby. "Do you want to know that we've fantasized about this for months? That we've gotten each other off describing what we want to do with you? What we -will- do with you?"

I look at John to make sure I'm not going too far. My Doctor always knows how to rein me in.

 **John:**                       
"Well, yes, what he said" I laugh and give Greg's arse another squeeze we talked about experimenting with a third a couple weeks ago and that's when your name came up as a mutually acceptable solution. I'd just been waiting for the right moment to bring it up with you" I confess while I feel Greg squirm in his jeans.

 **Greg:**                      
If my face wasn't red before, it definitely is now - I can feel it.  My jeans are becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and no amount of shifting is alleviating the problem.  "You two are going to be the death of me," I breathe.

 **Sherlock:**              
"We had discussed you, Tom Hiddleston, and Prince Harry as acceptable matches."

 **John:**                       
"Lucky for us Prince Harry become unavailable and you said yes before Tom could respond" I say as low as I can, with a wink to Greg.

 **Greg:**                      
"Lucky for me... yeah...” I mumble.  I am starting to wonder what the hell I've gotten myself into.  Not that I want out...

 **Sherlock:**                  
I start to scratch Greg's scalp with my nails. "No, Greg, it was lucky for us."

 **Greg:**                      
"Just remember - I'm an old man.  Be gentle with me..."

 **Sherlock:**                  
I scoff Old man? I think not! "You're not old Greg. Would I be trying to get an old man to my house to fuck me?"

 **Greg:**                      
"Compared to you lot?  I'm geriatric.  And well out of practice, mind you.  Just asking for a little patience, is all."

 **John:**                       
"Greg, I could feel and still see now that you are by no means geriatric or need any patience. In fact I suspect you'll be feeling like a teenager again before you know it."

 **Sherlock:**              
"Are we home yet John? I want to show Greg how not old" kiss on the neck "he" kiss below the ear "is". kiss on his jaw line.

 **Greg:**                      
My eyes roll back when Sherlock's lips start on me.  "Nnngh, stop that, Sherlock."  I'm relieved when I feel the cab come to a stop.

 **John:**                      
Luckily the cab pulls up to 221B just then before Sherlock could get us kicked out of the cab. Of course he drags Greg out and leaves me to pay the fare.

 **Sherlock:**              
I pull Greg to the door and unlock it. Once inside the hallway I push him up against the wall. "Do you really want me to stop?" I grind my groin against his. "I don't really think you do."

 **Greg:**                     
"Upstairs.  Now." I say huskily.  "Don't want to scare poor Mrs. H."

 **John:**                      
"Sherlock, I know Ms. Hudson is away at her sisters, but let's not defile her hallway, shall we" I mutter to them as I walk in behind them and close the front door.

 **Sherlock:**              
"Sir, yes Sirs." I lead both the men upstairs to our flat.

 **Greg:**                      
As soon as we walk in the door, I grab Sherlock by the collar and shove him up against the wall behind it, kissing him roughly.  "You are a tease," I growl, nipping at his shoulder.

 **John:**                      
I push the flat door closed. "And you are ours tonight" I growl in Greg's ear as I grab both his hips and grind my now quickly hardening cock against his arse.

 **Greg:**                    
I moan as John grinds against me, and nip along Sherlock jaw as he grins seductively.  I take a step back and away from the two of them.  "Ok, boys... two ground rules.  One, Sherlock fucking well knows my name - I won't answer to any other.  Two, no leaving marks where I'm going to have to explain them at work Monday morning."

 **Sherlock:**             
"Agreed, Gregory."

 **John:**                     
"Agreed" I respond clearly as I begin shedding my shoes and clothes while I walk backwards towards the bedroom.

 **Greg:**                     
I peel off my jacket and fling it over the couch, turning to follow John while unbuttoning my shirt.  "Come along, Sherlock... Don't want to miss the show, do you?" I call over my shoulder, my eyes never leaving John.

 **John:**                     
I stop in the bedroom door placing a hand on Greg's chest and dragging it slowly down his stomach. "Now let me tell you our rules. One, we follow the stop light system. If you're uncomfortable say yellow. Red means full stop” as I pause at his waist. “And two," as I pull on Greg's belt to pull it slowly from his jeans, "no one ever knows about anything that happens here tonight. Agreed?"

 **Greg:**                      
"Agreed.  Of course, I don't think anyone would believe it," I chuckle.  "I'm still not sure I do."

 **Sherlock:**              
I flop down in the bed shirtless with my shoes on the floor. "Are we done talking now? Boring." I unzip my trousers slowly taking turns looking at both of them. "I'm sure we can come up with something better to do than talk. Get back to undressing each other".

I reach over and grab the lube bottle to warm it in my hand.       

 **John:**                      
I chuckle at Sherlock's attempt at bossiness and after throwing my shirt and vest in the corner, I strut over to stand just in front of Greg and place my right hand on the side of head, sliding it a bit back to grasp some hair above his neck. I pull him down into a kiss, soft and tentative at first, but soon becoming firm and urgent as our tongues begin exploring each other's mouths. I inch a bit forward and place my left hand on Greg's hip and pull myself forward to grind our now obviously tented jeans against each other.

 **Sherlock:**              
After sliding my pants off I crawl to the end of the bed. I grab John buy his belt buckle and pull him closer, effectively pulling Greg nearer as well. I lick up John’s abs and reach for Greg's zipper.

 **Greg:**                      
My lips never leave John's as Sherlock drags us toward him on the bed.  I feel his hand working the button and zipper on my jeans, and I tentatively run my fingers through his soft curls.

 **John:**                      
A low growl escaped me as Sherlock licked my abs...he just loves to push my buttons once he has uncovered or deduced them. I keep kissing Greg as we get pulled towards Sherlock and I feel his hands snake between us to undo Greg's jeans and pull them down. I hasten to push down my own jeans taking my red pants down with them at the same time. Pulling away from Greg's mouth, I bend over a bit to step out of my jeans and pull my socks off. My cock is just aching to be touched.

 **Sherlock:**               
When John takes a step back I take the opportunity to get off the bed and kneel in between them. Removing Greg's pants completely I run my hands up his thighs slowly going towards his crotch. I can feel the slight tremble in his legs and his hand clenching into a fist in my hair. John and Greg are still kissing and I'm determined to wait til I have their full attention.

 **John:**                      
When I pull away from Greg's mouth, Sherlock seizes the moment to drop to his knees between us. He looks up at me with such beautiful pure lust in his eyes as I step forward again. "You just can't wait to suck us both can you? God, you're practically drooling already. I bet Greg has been dying to know what your gorgeous mouth feels like on his cock. Why don't you show him?"

 **Greg:**                      
I look down at Sherlock, who was licking those perfect cupid bow lips of his.  I tug his hair back, so our eyes meet.  "Would you like that, Sherlock?" I purr, and turn to John, reaching up to run a thumb along his lips.  "Or maybe John is a better choice..." I grin at John.

 **Sherlock:**         
I growl a bit at Greg’s challenge. In retaliation I grab him by the hips and toss him onto the bed on his back. I keep eye contact as I crawl up his legs, stopping with my mouth just inches from his leaking cock. I lick my lips before turning my head to look at John. "I think he wants you. What do you say Captain?" John knows what a cock whore I can be and how good I am but if he wants first taste I'll let him have it. I haven't even kissed Gregory properly yet.

 **John:**                      
I smirk at Sherlock's tease of Greg and crawl onto the bed on the other side of Greg. I reach over placing a hand on Sherlock's ass, circling my palm over the firm gluteus muscles briefly, before drawing my hand back and giving him a firm spank. "I say the Captain wants a taste. Why don't you go experiment with his nipples for a bit?" Sherlock pivots up and out of my way as I drop a knee between Greg's legs and lower myself to give a lick to his right hipbone. I breathe over the now wet strip and feel Greg shiver beneath me, as I then snake my way dropping kisses and licking over to his belly button and trail of soft hair leading to glorious treasure.

 **Sherlock:**              
I pout and make a small whine noise and crawl further up Greg's body leaving plenty of room for my John to maneuver around Greg's penis. I grab the pillow on either side of Greg's head and lean in slowly. "Can I kiss you? Gregory." I can tell he likes it when I roll his name out low and slow.

 **Greg:**                       
John's tongue is electric, sending shivers through me, but Sherlock's voice... oh my God.  I don't think I'll ever be able to hear him at a crime scene again without thinking about this.   "Come 'ere, you," I curl my hand around the back of Sherlock's neck and bring him down for a slow kiss, my tongue parting his lips to explore.  My free hand strokes John's hair as he kisses his way down past my navel.

 **John:**                     
I look up for a second to witness Sherlock and Greg kissing for the first time and it was amazingly hot from this angle especially. I let Greg be distracted for a moment before I resumed my kisses going lower down his groin. His pelvic muscles keep flexing making his cock bob up with his pre-come stretching a thin line back to his stomach. I breathe over it without touching and aim for his balls instead, giving them a quick nuzzle with my face and licking up the center of them and finally continuing to lick straight up to the tip of his now aching cock.

 **Greg:**                      
The most obscene sound I'd ever heard comes out of my throat as John's tongue teases its way up my shaft.  I can feel the smile forming on Sherlock's face as he kisses me hard, partly as a distraction from what John was doing, and partly because my grip on the back of his neck is keeping his lips on mine.

 **Sherlock:**               
John's kisses taste like honey, loyalty, and determination. Greg's taste like passion, steadfastness, and fine bourbon. Knowing from experience what John is most likely doing to Greg, I decide now is a good time to follow his order from earlier. I break the kiss and make my way to his nipples. His natural tan gives them a dusky rose hue. I suckle one into my mouth and mimicked John’s actions with my tongue. From this vantage point, I can clearly see everything my Soldier is doing to my DI.

 **John:**                     
As Sherlock broke away from kissing Greg and looked down at me as he licked at a nipple, I hold his gaze and take Greg in to my mouth sliding him in completely. He just barely fit, though, and my eyes flutter a bit in reaction as he hits the back of my throat and I shift my gaze to look at Greg watching me intently. I slide my hands up from his thighs at the same time to his hips stopping him from pushing up any further into my eager mouth.

 **Greg:**                      
I groan in frustration as John pins my hips, and I curl my hands in the sheets. 

"Christ, you two... slow down a bit..." I say through gritted teeth.  Sherlock respond by a graze of teeth over my now-hard nipple, as he switches to the other one.

 **John:**                      
I slowly slide my mouth back up Greg's cock swirling my tongue on the underside of it as I go. I give a firm suck on the tip just before pulling off making a loud pop with my mouth. Grinning up at Sherlock, "He tastes yummy. You should come down here and taste him too." I nudge over only a bit as Sherlock pivots back next to me and we both lick up the length of Greg while watching his eyes roll back in his head and he throws his head back into the pillow making an almost wolf-like howl in the process.

 **Sherlock:**              
John and I share a filthy kiss with the head of Greg's cock between are mouths. It's John's favorite kind of kiss, warm, wet, and messy.  "I want to suck you both off while you two make out."

John slaps my ass for my impertinence. Captain Watson usually takes charge but tonight I want to spoil myself.

After John gets into position with Greg, their turgid penises rubbing together obscenely, I nuzzle my mouth between them. Spit and pre-cum is all over my face. Two fists are in my hair pushing me even deeper into the dual cocks.

 **Greg:**                      
Between the feel of John's cock sliding against mine, and Sherlock's lips teasing us both, I have to concentrate not to cum right then.  This is so incredibly hot.  I never imagined... 

John's hand running up my chest, stroking over my nipples, is a welcome distraction.  I lean up and catch his lower lip - just a light nip, but it gets his attention.

 **John:**                     
Greg nip at my lower lip panting and I can tell this will be over too soon if I didn't switch things around.  Sherlock, sensing the same thing, crawled up hovering over us both and began nipping at my neck. "Okay Greg, I promised you'd feel like a teenager again...pretty sure we've delivered on that. But I don't want you be the center of attention all night and this to end likely sooner than any of us would prefer. Tell us, what would you like to do to either of us next?" and I raise and eyebrow at him with an evil smile on my lips.

 **Sherlock:**              
I can tell both my men are getting a little too close to cumming, so it's time to slow things down a bit. Sitting back on my heels, I take a moment to really look at both of them. The sweat and heavy breathing is to be expected. However the care and attention they were showing each other, and me, was what got my heart to beat just a bit faster. "As I see it we have a few choices. We could continue this way and be done quite quickly I suppose. However I suggest we use this time for something a bit more daring." I lower my voice, "we could fuck like we talked about in the bar. Who would you want to fuck, Gregory?" I see a small twitch around his eyes and smile. Yes, he's very on board with that idea. "Or," I stage whisper, "do you prefer to be the one who gets fucked?" Both John and Greg's eyes dilate a bit. "Then there's option three..."

 **Greg:**                     
"I think I'd like to start with Sherlock here," I smile seductively at Sherlock, running a single finger up the underside of his cock, making it twitch.  "I think someone is starved for attention tonight, and that's not right, given how delicious he looks." I lick my lips as I run my fingertip around his head, and smile again as his eyes close. "You don't mind, do you, John?" I lightly stroke John's chin, and kiss him lightly.  "I promise to make it worth your while..."

 **John:**                    
"Of course I don't mind. I'd love to see you make Sherlock beg for your cock in his tight arse. I can see by the look in eyes right now that he's aching for it" and I pull Sherlock down for a deep kiss before setting him free for Greg. "Tell him how you want him positioned, Greg. He takes commands well" and I wink at Greg as I sit up to reach over for the bottle of lube.

 **Greg:**                      
"Is that what you want, Sherlock?  You want me to fuck you right now, til you beg for mercy?   Or you want to feel how tight my throat is first?" I purr in Sherlock's ear.

 **Sherlock:**               
The growl in Greg's voice causes a full body shiver. "I want that. I want you to suck me off while John prepares me." I know I'm still a bit loose from John fucking me in the shower this morning but I'll still need some prep.

 **Greg:**                     
I scoot back on the bed, propping myself up a bit on some pillows.  "Bring me that beautiful cock, Sherlock," I say, reaching for his hip.  "Straddle my chest..." I pull his leg over me, and give his cock a long, loving lick.  "Mmmmm, you are delicious.  I'm going to enjoy this." I grin.

 **John:**                       
I prop myself up next to them after watching Greg make a valiant effort at swallowing down Sherlock's long cock. Sherlock huffed thru his nose at that and I could see his knuckles whiten in their grip on the headboard. I pull up my left leg and carefully drop my foot between Greg's legs keeping my right knee on the bed next to Greg's hip. I pour a generous amount of lube in my hand and after closing the bottle and dropping it on the bed, I rub my hands together coating all my fingers. The lube now a bit warmer, I reach out and begin to tease just a finger at Sherlock's opening. He's still a little open from our adventures in the shower this morning, so my finger slides in easily. I chase it immediately with a second when I hear Sherlock groan and turn his head back to look at me. I reach down with my other hand and begin to prep myself as well. This earns an appreciative smile from Sherlock before Greg does something to force Sherlock's attentions back to his cock.

 **Greg:**                      
It had been years since the last blowjob I gave, but some skills just don't go away, I guess.  I put my hand on Sherlock's hip, gripping it slightly.  "You don't move - I move you.  Got it?" I say, looking him in the eye.  He nods.  I take him in my mouth, my tongue teasing as my mouth moves down his shaft slowly.  I pull his hip forward slightly, and he groans above me.  I bob my head, taking more of him in my mouth with each stroke, until we both feel him hit the back of my throat.

He must not have met too many men who could go any further, because the sound he makes when on the next stroke I swallow him down, wrapping my lips around the very base of his cock, surprises both me and John.

 **Sherlock:**              
"Fuck!" The dual sensation of John opening me up and Gregory deep throating me was causing my entire body to vibrate. I hear a small crack sound coming from the headboard where I've been clinching it. I want so bad to grab Gregory's hair and force my dick even further into that talented mouth of his but he told me not to move. That order is the only thing keeping me from rocking into John's clever fingers and back into Greg's mouth. Looking down at the DI and seeing my cock completely engulfed in his mouth is almost as hot as the feel of it.

"Beautiful. Fuck. Yes. I can't believe you can take all of me like that Gregory. So good".

John hit my prostate just perfectly as Greg did this thing with his tongue in the slit of my penis. "Yes, John, good. I'm ready. So very ready. Are you done preparing yourself or do you want help?"

 **John:**                       
I barely brush over Sherlock's prostate, not wanting to make him break Greg's rule about not moving his hips, and then slide a third finger in as I hear Sherlock's grip on the headboard cause the wood to give a bit. I'd only gotten two fingers into myself because I was not only being distracted by watching Sherlock being undone, but also from the weird pose I was holding behind them, but I felt ready to take Sherlock anyways. Plus I like to feel a little of the burn as he worked his way into me.

"God yes, Sherlock. I want to watch Gregory here" as I slide my had out of Sherlock and wrap my still thoroughly lubed hand around Greg's cock to give it a couple strokes bringing him back to full mast again. Greg pushes Sherlock's hips back at that letting his cock fall from his mouth as he groans from my touch.

"Greg, I think we're okay skipping condoms here if you are? I know it's been a while for you and I assume you've got a clean slate? I really want to watch you enter Sherlock bare" I growl.

 **Greg:**                     
"Bareback is fine by me, if you're good with it."  I slide out from under Sherlock, and move up behind him.  "You stay right there,' I purr into his ear.

I grab the lube, putting a liberal amount into my palm and smoothing it onto my cock, while running my tongue down his spine.  I nip one arse cheek, making him jump a little.

"You ready?" I settle my hands onto his hips.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes, Graham, I'm ready." The slap to my ass is quick and mostly unexpected. "I told you, rule one, use my name," he growls into my ear.

"Gr...gr...gre...Gregory"

He smacks my ass once more. "Didn’t hear that Sherlock. What was that?" His question is punctuated with a smack on the other side of my ass.

"Greg. Greg. Gregory." I am panting by this time.

John is staring at us and stroking his penis enraptured by the sight of me submitting to someone else.

"Good boy," Greg whispers and pets my side.

"John," I call out to my lover, "please?" I indicate the spot in front of me where he would situate himself so I could enter him before Greg started fucking me.             

 **John:**  
"Not yet Sherlock... I want to watch Gregory here slide his cock in your tight arse first. I want to watch you come undone from the pleasure of it. And only when I've seen enough will I slip in front of you and let you slide that long cock of yours into me Sherlock. Now do as Gregory asked and beg for him to give you what it is I can see you desperately want" as I lean in to Sherlock's ear and pinch one of his nipples.

 **Sherlock:**  
"Please. Please please please." I feel the very tip of Greg's cock catch on my hole. "You can beg better than that," he tells me and rubs his shaft between my ass cheeks instead of in me like I want.

"John?" I whimper and try to implore my Doctor to help me to get Greg to get inside me.

"Nope, sorry Sherlock, you don't sound sincere to me."

Fuck. These two are driving me wild. The edge of almost getting what I want is unbearable. I almost have Greg's dick in my arse and I can see John's glistening cock but it's neither in my mouth or my hand.

I growl my frustration. Bowing my head in supplication I say quietly to either of them, both of them, "I need you."

 **Greg:**  
"What do you think, John? Close enough?"  I press up against his hole, maddeningly lightly. I can feel him quivering, desperate not to push back.

 **John:**  
"That was the most submissive beg I've ever heard fall from his lips, so yes. At your leisure" I grin and pet my hand down Sherlock's back watching as Greg begins to slide into Sherlock.

 **Sherlock:**  
Greg tightens his hold on my hips and slowly pulls me towards him as he enters me. I let my torso fall towards the bed rested my weight on my elbows. Greg is different than John. His cock is a bit longer and a bit thinner than my Soldier. Greg lacks the experience with me to know how hard I could take it so he is erring on the side of caution. When he is finally all the way inside of me, I could feel the pulsation of his penis inside me when he stops to let me adjust. I want to rock back into him but I know I have to follow orders until told otherwise.

 **Greg:**  
"God, you're tight..."

 **John:**  
I had to stop stroking my own cock when I watched Greg slowly slide his into Sherlock. I knew his pace would be maddening to Sherlock and it would make it that much better as he would eventually beg Greg to take him harder.

I moved around to where Sherlock had dropped down to his elbows and pulled him up to kiss him, going more gently than I knew he wanted, pulling away and teasing as I nipped at his lower lip. He was beginning to let out a small winge so I let go of him, grabbed another quick squirt of the lube into my hand, and maneuvered in front of him. Sherlock was beginning to rock back and forth a bit as Greg was moving in and out of him at a tortuously slow pace. Sherlock reached over me to retake his hold on the headboard as I reached back with my lubed hand to take hold of and guide his cock towards my arse. I timed it just right with Greg's pushing so that Sherlock's tip was just inside me and I kept with their momentum, slowly easing him further and further into me on each thrust. It burned a bit at the start, which I loved, but it quickly changed to a hunger as I needed to feel him fully seated soon.

 **Sherlock:**  
The feel of entering John was like coming home. The pace Greg set was delicious but not enough. "Harder, Gregory. As hard as you want. As hard as you can."

 **Greg:**    
I gripped Sherlock's hips hard. "Don't have to ask me twice," I mumbled, snapping my hips forward hard, my thrust shoving Sherlock's cock into John, both men grunting with the force. I set a brutal pace, pulling back deliciously slowly and snapping forward hard.  Pretty soon, we were all breathing hard, getting close.

 **John:**  
And as I predicted, Sherlock wanted it harder, and god, did Greg give him exactly what he asked for. Each time Greg snapped his hips and plowed into Sherlock, he ricocheted and plowed right into me as well. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold up to this, but I knew Sherlock didn't have much left in him. I could hear it in his breathing and wanton grunts. I began stroking my own cock to bring myself closer to the edge.

 **Sherlock:**  
Greg used his washboard abs to their full capacity thrusting into me. Between him pushing into me and John holding me down, I was at their mercy. Greg tilted his hips just a bit and started an assault on my prostate. The sensations were overwhelming. I could feel that warmth, that fire, curling into me searching for a way out.

Just as I climaxed, I called out Greg's name and bit John on his good shoulder.

 **John:**  
The pulsing heat of Sherlock's cum filling deep within me, along with him dropping down to bite into my good shoulder, was enough to push me over the edge. I let out a loud groan and came into my hand. My plan had been to capture it all in my hand so it wouldn't be all over the pillows and headboard before me, but the amount had exceeded my usual expenditure and it was dripping out of my hand anyways. The thought of tonight's activities causing an increase in the size of my load managed to prolong my orgasm even further so that I was still cumming when I both heard and felt Greg reach his orgasm.

 **Greg:**  
Sherlock got even tighter when he came, and between that and hearing John cry out, I couldn't hold out any longer. My fingers dug into Sherlock's hips and I slammed in deep with a shout, cumming harder than I think I ever had in my life.

I slumped over Sherlock's back, leaning my forehead on his shoulder. "That was the craziest, hottest thing I've ever done." I breathed, still gasping for breath.

 **Sherlock:**  
After we took a moment to breathe and make good use of the wipes John kept near the bed, we settled in to sleep.

"Greg, I play the violin while thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you?" I hear John giggle as I start to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to kudos, comment, and subscribe if you want to see more! And we'll happily take requests/prompts/suggestions for future works in this series :)


End file.
